Tear it down
by everbodydancenow
Summary: The only option Harper Finkle had involved her raising her five-year old brother, an egotistical upcoming pop sensation, a luxurious cruise liner, a job as a maid and a stubborn, cocky, upper-class class act.
1. Chapter 1

"Charlie, stop that."

The five-year old simply laughed gleefully, poking my cheek yet again.

"Enough!" I burst loudly full of anger, grabbing his finger before he could try another time. I looked deep into his dark brown eyes. "Charlie, please. What did I say about doing that? I'm very busy."

"B-b-b-but," he stuttered, his lip quivering slightly and I could tell this was the beginning of a soon to be crying scene.

I sighed, "I love you. Can you be a good boy and sit here and color until I'm done? I promise it won't be long and afterwards we can get burgers!"

He squealed with apparent delight and slid off the chair scrambling over towards his pile of coloring books of assorted superheros and crayons in disarray on the floor.

"Are you done yet?"

I automatically rolled my eyes upon hearing that voice before turning to face him.

"Every day, Harper, every day that little brat-"

"Don't you EVER call him that, you got that?" I quickly got to my feet and stepped directly in front of the boy towering over me, not caring that if anyone could intimidate, it was him. "I don't care if he's annoying you. You have no right calling him ANYTHING like that. Only I do."

He held up his hands in defense and laughed, "Whoa, sweetheart, calm down there. I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking, okay?" Before I knew what was going on, he had me wrapped in his arms in a half tight hug. I made a face in his chest at the use of his pet name.

"Luke, you know I-"

But I was cut off by a heavy thud, followed by quick little footsteps heading down steps and laughter. Screams reached my ears shortly afterwards. I backed free of Luke's hold and bolted after the little tyrant I call my brother on his way into the upperclass deck level.

"Charlie, get back here! This isn't a game!" I warned, but to no avail. He was faster than I ever thought, weaving around deck chairs crawling underneath and jumping over them all while giggling like mad. Men and woman left and right stared in horror, screaming when he neared with outstretched arms, his grubby, dirty fingers clawing as he felt around for something to hold to keep his balance.

I noticed as he rounded a corner rushing across the underpass that held the dining deck onto the opposite side of the ship that his shoelace was untied. A small half-smirk snuck it's way onto my face as I closed in on him fast. And just as I swooped in behind him, his left foot curved as he stepped onto the loose shoestring, his arms flailing about him as he begin his fall. But I managed to wrap my arms around him, lifting him in a swift swing of my arms into the air and sat him on the deck behind me.

"Charlie Mason Finkle. This was not acceptable. You know better than this."

I watched as his lips began the formation of a pout he has perfected over the years; a pout that no matter how upset with him anyone was no one could resist especially me, and he knew that.

"Excuse me, miss."

"I'll be with you in a moment, sir."

"I don't think so. I need to speak with you now."

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here, in case you couldn't tell. Just give me a minute and I'll be happy to help you," I replied, the fakeness of my voice just bursting through.

"Listen here, I didn't pay out of my ass for this cruise to have this kind of service. So you better quit playing house and get back to doing your job. That's what you're here for. I expect 5 star quality service from a 5 star cruise line."

I bit down on my lip hard, refraining from yelling a long list of profanities at this inconsiderate man. I waited a couple seconds before slowly turning around and meeting his gaze. He looked awfully young to be this rude but I suppose that's just the way parents brought up their kids these days. I mean, look at mine...they were terrible.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen closely. I don't like you. You're a brat, got that? A brat. I'm sorry that you feel like I should cater to your every need but I'm sorry to break it to you but that's NOT my job. I'm a maid. And I help out when needed with passengers affairs. But that does not mean that I am going to drop what I'm dealing with to get whatever your selfish first-class ass wants."

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes, it is. Is there a problem, sir?"

"Is there a problem? I think you know very well there is a problem. And you know what? It's you, honey," he gave me a disturbingly sweet smile and reached out to stroke my cheek with his finger.

I angrily swatted his hand away. "Don't call me honey."

"Oh, does that upset you? I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to-"

"Cut the act, Romeo. I'm going to take a guess and say that you don't care about anything other than yourself, including your family. But unlike you, I DO. And that little boy over there," I pointed over at Charlie, "is my brother. And he is the most important thing in my life right now. Therefore, sir, in case I'm going too fast for you, that means his needs will come before anyones, especially yours for that matter. Are we clear?"

"Oh, crystal," he sneered. I shot him a look and turned back to Charlie. I held out my hand for him and pulled him to his feet, taking him back towards the main deck for non-upperclass passengers. "Oh darling, just for the record, I'm reporting you. And that little kid better not ever be found on this deck of the ship again or you'll be getting severe consequences."

I could hear murmurs throughout the crowd and a couple distant snickers from his little group of little socialites, and scowled.

Hi, I'm Harper Finkle. Welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"What on Earth were you thinking? Talking back like that to a first class passenger? Finkle, this has GOT to be the stupidest thing you have ever done. What am I supposed to do with you? I can't possibly just let you get away with this. We have a strict policy on this cruise line. You were out of line and highly disrespectful. I expect you to-"

"He was the rude one," I commented loudly, defending myself from slouched in my chair.

I usually don't let people tear me down so easily but I was embarrassed. I already had 2 complaints from passengers today alone.

Paul Logan, the cruise director, shot me a look.

"Do I look like I care? How old are you again? You're a member of our staff, and being a member of this staff you have to always keep a smile on and comply with whatever requests you're asked of, no matter what. You represent our company. I don't even know what to do with you. I should suspend you. Or drop you off at the next dock. Something..."

Much to my relief there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of something important," he snapped, narrowing his glaring eyes at me.

I returned the favor.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt," I looked in the direction of the voice, letting my eyes focus on the vaguely familiar face. Those eyes, those lushious curls, that soft, dark brown hair...He looked an awful lot like that guy from before. The one that got me in trouble. But those eyes..."I need to speak with you."

"Can it wait?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Honestly, it can't. It's rather urgent."

Without a second thought, I felt myself the target of Logan's angry eyes. "Again? How in the-you're really something, you know that? Somehow you STILL manage to fu-"

"No!"

The loud, strong voice cut Logan off mid-tirade, regaining both of our attention. He stared at us with the deer in headlights look plastered to his face, probably just as shocked as we were that he was able to have the power to shut Logan up. He laughed nervously, turning his right foot on it's side, most likely out of habit. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, well, um, you know...shouted at you like that since you're like the head dude on this cruise and all and I'm just a kid. I don't even know what came over me. I guess I just panicked so I-"

"Quit the novel, kid. You have something urgent to say?" Logan inquired, raising an eyebrow as he spoke; that demeaning tone overpowering his voice.

"Sorry, uh, um..." I watched a couple moments more noticing his fidgety movements grow increasingly more constant with each moment that went by. It took me a second or two before it came to my realization that he was staring right at me. A distant look clouded in his eyes.

"Is there something on me?" I asked suddenly, frantically looking down at my shirt and wiping at whatever could've been there.

"No! No," he laughed again. "I didn't mean to- well," he cleared his throat mid-ramble and turned to face Logan again. "Look, I need to speak with you, in private."

"Okay, okay. Finkle, get out of here," Logan growled.

"Yes, sir," I mumbled, lowering my eyes to the floor keeping my head down as I headed towards the door. I grabbed the handle and quietly swung the door shut behind me and immediately shut my eyes. "Crap, crap, crap, crap."

"Harper!"

I screamed, placing a hand up to my chest as my eyes shot wide open, falling back against the wall with a loud thud. Luke's amused laugh filled my ears.

"Whoa, darling. Didn't mean to scare you like that," he apologised, suavely sidling up so he was behind me with his arms wrapped securely around my waist. "Are you okay? What happened in there? I heard A LOT of yelling."

I heard his voice but all I could focus on were his hands on me.

This was something about Luke Tyler that I had a hard time getting used to. He'd been in the limelight since he was a toddler. He was very touchy feely. And he tended to assume any girl would be only "his" even if he never actually asked her out. Point in case. What you would see if you were in the hallway of the ship.

"Yeah," I finally managed to get out. "I think...I'm not quite sure. Logan's in there talking to somebody. And if my memory is correct, I think it's that jackass from earlier." I let my eyes wander about before I knew something was missing. "Where's Charlie?"

"That jackass is in there right now? I swear I will kick his ass. He has NO right, NO freaking right to say what he said to you. Not my girl."

"Luke, where's Charlie?" I asked again.

"You better hold me back. If I even see that scrawny little face of his, oh it will so be on. I will-"

"Luke!" I shouted, slipping free of his hold to turn around to him. He quieted and stared at me with questioning eyes. "Where's my brother?"

"Your brother?" He repeated, his face scunching up a moment until he refocused on my face. "OH! Oh, Charlie's...back in your cabin. I saw Tess bring him about a half hour ago. He's fine. You can calm down," he tried to reassure me, stepping closer to me. His arms closed around my waist for a second time and I could feel his breath on my neck.

Just as I was about to slip free again, the door to Logan's office creeked open and all eyes were on Luke and I; our position was not family friendly.

"Ahem, Finkle...Tyler...it has come to my attention that you've been disregarded of your previous reprimendations. But, that does in no way, shape or form mean that you're in the clear. The next mishap will bring you right back to my office. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tyler, save that for the upcoming performance, will you? I don't want to see that."

I took that as my chance to break free while Luke trailed behind Logan as he disappeared down the hallway, trying to kiss his ass with compliments galore.

That left the jackass and myself. Alone.

The silence that fell over us became overbearing. I looked up slightly upon hearing a small scuff as he kicked the floor, nervously. I knew he was trying to muster up the words to say. I knew I didn't care what he had to say, or if he expected me to be grateful to him for "bailing" me out.

"Don't even," I said with haste, lifting my hand up just as he opened his mouth to speak. "And if we're done here, I have things to do. Good day, sir," I shot him a nasty fake smile, turned out my heel and walked away, not knowing his eyes were glued to me.


End file.
